50 Sombras of Fabray Style
by FaberryShipperAlways
Summary: Cuando la estudiante de literatura Rachel Berry es obligada a entrevistar a la exitosa y joven empresaria Quinn Fabray para la revista de su escuela, ella la encuentra atractiva, enigmática e intimidante. Convencida de que su entrevista salió mal, intenta sacar a Fabray fuera de su mente...
1. Prologo

**NA: **Como mi mejor amigo el Fanfiction me borro la history decidi darle una revancha, ojala no me la borre de nuevo (eso sono mal) por decir eso.

**Atencion: **GP Quinn

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece si no no estaría adaptando un libro estaría de joda!

Sinopsis

Cuando la estudiante de literatura Rachel Berry es obligada a entrevistar a la exitosa y joven empresaria Quinn Fabray para la revista de su escuela, ella la encuentra atractiva, enigmática e intimidante. Convencida de que su entrevista salió mal, intenta sacar a Fabray fuera de su mente, hasta que ella aparece en la tienda a las afuera de la ciudad en dónde ella trabaja a tiempo parcial.

La mundana e inocente Rachel, se sorprende al notar que ella quiere a esta mujer, y cuando ella le advierte que se mantenga alejada, sólo aumenta su desesperación por estar cerca de ella. Incapaz de resistirse a la belleza, ingenio y espíritu independiente de Rachel, Fabray admite que la desea, pero en sus propios términos.

Impresionada pero emocionada por los singulares gustos eróticos de Fabray, Rachel duda. Por todas las trampas del éxito —su negocio multinacional, su gran riqueza, su amada familia adoptiva—, Fabray es una mujer atormentada por demonios y consumada por la necesidad de controlar. Cuando la pareja se embarca en una relación apasionada, física y atrevida, Rachel aprende más acerca de sus propios deseos oscuros, así como también de la Quinn Fabray escondida del escrutinio público.

¿Puede su relación trascender la pasión física? ¿Rachel se encontrará así misma sometiéndose al auto indulgente Maestro? Y si lo hace, ¿seguirá amando lo que encuentre?


	2. Chapter 1

**NA: Bueno aca vamos con el primer cap! ojala que les guste como me gusto ami.**

**Atencion: **G!P Quinn

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran no estaría aca adaptando nada, estaría en algún lugar del mundo.

* * *

><p>Frunzo el ceño con frustración hacia mí misma frente al espejo. Maldito sea mi cabello, sencillamente no se comporta y maldita sea Santana López por estar enferma y someterme a esta terrible experiencia. Debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes finales, que son la próxima semana, sin embargo, aquí estoy, intentando cepillar mi cabello para que luzca controlado. <em>No debo dormir con el cabello <em>_mojado. No debo dormir con el cabello mojado_. Recitando este mantra varias veces, intento, una vez más, tenerlo bajo control con el cepillo. Pongo los ojos en blanco con exasperación, y miro a la pálida chica con cabello castaño y ojos marrones demasiado grandes para su rostro devolviéndome la mirada, y me rindo. Mi única opción es dominar mi caprichoso cabello con una cola de caballo y esperar que luzca semi-presentable.

Santana es mi compañera de habitación y ha elegido el día de hoy, de todos los días posibles, para sucumbir a la gripe. Por lo tanto, no puede asistir a la entrevista que había quedado de hacer, con algún magnate mega-industrial del que jamás he oído hablar, para el periódico escolar. Así que me he ofrecido voluntaria. Tengo exámenes finales con los que quemarme las pestañas, un ensayo que terminar, y se supone que vaya a trabajar esta tarde, pero no, hoy tengo que conducir doscientos sesenta y cinco kilómetros hacia el centro de Seattle para reunirme con la enigmática Gerente General de Fabray Enterprises Holdings Inc. Como una excepcional empresaria, y muy importante benefactor de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente precioso —mucho más precioso que el mío— pero le ha concedido una entrevista a Fabray. Una verdadera oportunidad, me dice ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extracurriculares.

Santana está acurrucada en el sofá, en la sala.

—Rach, lo lamento. Me tomó nueve meses conseguir esta entrevista. Tomará otros seis meses volver a programarla, y ambas nos habremos graduado para entonces. Como editora, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Por favor —me ruega Santana con su áspera y adolorida voz. ¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma, se ve pícara y hermosa, con el cabello castaño en su lugar y los ojos marrones brillantes, aunque ahora estén rojos y llorosos. Ignoro mi punzada de simpatía inoportuna.

—Por supuesto que iré, San. Deberías regresar a la cama. ¿Quieres algo de Nyquil o Tylenol?

—Nyquil, por favor. Aquí están las preguntas y mi mini grabadora. Sólo presiona "Grabar" aquí. Haz notas, lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de ella —murmuro, intentando y fallando en suprimir mi creciente pánico.

—Las preguntas te ayudarán. Ve. Es un largo camino. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—De acuerdo, me voy. Regresa a la cama. Te hice algo de sopa para que calientes más tarde. —La miro fijamente, con cariño. Sólo por ti, San, haría esto.

—Lo haré. Buena suerte. Y gracias, Rach… como de costumbre, eres mi salvavidas.

Recogiendo mi cartera, le sonrío irónicamente, luego salgo directo al auto. No puedo creer que haya dejado a Santana convencerme de esto. Pero entonces Santana puede convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. Será una periodista excepcional. Es elocuente, fuerte, persuasiva, argumentativa, hermosa… y es mi amiga más, más querida.

Los caminos están despejados cuando salgo de Vancouver, WA, hacia Portland y la I-5. Es temprano, y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos de la tarde.

Afortunadamente, Santana me ha prestado su Mercedes CLK deportivo. No estoy segura de que Wanda, mi Viejo VW Beetle, conseguiría hacer el trayecto a tiempo. Oh, conducir el Merc es divertido, y los kilómetros se desvanecen cuando piso el acelerador al máximo.

Mi destino son las oficinas centrales de la empresa internacional de la Sra. Fabray. Es un enorme edificio de veinte pisos, con cristales curvados y acero, una fantasía arquitectónica utilitaria, con las palabras "Fabray House" escritas discretamente en acero sobre las puertas delanteras de vidrio. Faltan quince minutos para las dos cuando llego, enormemente aliviada de no llegar tarde mientras camino hacia el enorme —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca.

Detrás del sólido escritorio de arenisca, una muy atractiva y bien arreglada rubia me sonríe amablemente. Está usando la chaqueta grisácea y camisa blanca más nítidas que alguna vez he visto. Se ve inmaculada.

—Estoy aquí para ver a la Sra. Fabray. Soy Rachel Berry representando a Santana López.

—Discúlpeme por un momento, . —Ella enarca una ceja ligeramente mientras espero tímidamente en frente suyo. Estoy empezando a desear haber pedido prestado uno de los blazer formales de Santana en lugar de usar mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto mi única falda, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un suéter azul. Para mí, esto es inteligente. Pongo una de las hebras de mi cabello tras mi oreja mientras pretendo que ella no me intimida.

—Se espera a la Srta. López. Firme aquí por favor, . Use el último ascensor a la derecha, presione el piso número veinte. —Me sonríe amablemente, divertida sin duda, mientras firmo.

Me entrega un pase de seguridad que tiene la palabra "VISITANTE" estampada muy firmemente en el frente. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla. Sin duda es obvio que sólo estoy de visita. No encajo aquí, en absoluto. Nada cambia, suspiro para mis adentros. Agradeciéndole, camino hacia la zona de ascensores más allá de los dos hombres de seguridad que están mucho más inteligentemente vestidos que yo con sus trajes negros bien confeccionados.

El ascensor me sacude con una velocidad al límite hacia el piso número veinte. Las puertas se abren y estoy en otro gran vestíbulo, de nuevo, de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca. Me veo frente a otro escritorio de arenisca y otra joven rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro, se levanta para saludarme.

—Señorita Berry, ¿podría esperar aquí, por favor? —Señala a una zona de espera con sillas de cuero blanco.

Detrás de las sillas de cuero hay una espaciosa sala de reuniones con paredes de vidrio y una mesa de madera oscura igualmente espaciosa, rodeada con al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá de ellas, hay una ventana que va desde el piso hasta el techo con una vista del cielo de Seattle que deja ver toda la ciudad hacia el Sound4. Es una vista sorprendente y estoy momentáneamente paralizada por ella. _Wow_.

Me siento, rebusco las preguntas en mi cartera y las reviso, maldiciendo para mis adentros a Santana por no darme una corta biografía. No sé nada de esta mujer a la que estoy a punto de entrevistar. Ella podría tener noventa o treinta años. La incertidumbre es mortificante y mis nervios vuelven a la superficie, poniéndome inquieta. Nunca he estado cómoda con las entrevistas cara a cara, prefiero el anonimato de una discusión grupal en la que me puedo sentar inadvertidamente en la parte trasera de la habitación.

Para ser honesta, prefiero mi propia compañía, leyendo una clásica novela británica, acurrucada en una silla en la biblioteca del campus. No sentada y retorciéndome nerviosamente en un colosal edificio de cristal y piedra. Pongo los ojos en blanco para mí misma. _Cálmate, Berry_. Juzgando por el edificio, que es demasiado frío y moderno, presumo que Fabray está en sus cuarenta: delgada, bronceada y rubia para encajar con el resto del personal.

Otra elegante rubia impecablemente vestida sale de una gran puerta a la derecha. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con todas las rubias inmaculadas? Esto parece Stepford. Respirando hondo, me pongo de pie.

—¿Señorita Berry? —pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —grazno, y me aclaro la garganta—. Sí. —Eso sonó más seguro.

—La Sra. Fabray la verá en un momento. ¿Puedo tomar su chaqueta?

—Oh, por favor. —Lucho para quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algún refresco?

—Um… no. —Oh, Dios, ¿la Rubia Número Uno está en problemas?

La Rubia Número Dos frunce el ceño y le da una mirada a la joven mujer detrás del escritorio.

—¿Le gustaría té, café, agua? —pregunta, volviendo su atención nuevamente a mí.

—Un vaso de agua. Gracias —murmuro.

—Olivia, por favor tráele a la Srta. Berry un vaso de agua. —Su voz es severa. Olivia se levanta inmediatamente y se escabulle tras una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Mis disculpas, Srta. Berry, Olivia es nuestra nueva interna. Por favor, siéntese. La Sra. Fabray la verá en cinco minutos.

Olivia regresa con un vaso de agua helada.

—Aquí tiene, Srta. Berry.

—Gracias.

La Rubia Número Dos camina hacia el gran escritorio, sus tacones haciendo eco en el piso de arenisca. Se sienta y ambas continúan con su trabajo.

Tal vez la Sra. Fabray insiste en que todas sus empleadas sean rubias. Me estoy preguntando ociosamente si eso es legal, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre y un hombre afroamericano alto, atractivo, elegantemente vestido y con cortas rastas sale.

Definitivamente me he puesto la ropa equivocada.

Él se da la vuelta y dice a través de la puerta: —Golf, esta semana, Fabray. No escucho la respuesta. Él se da la vuelta, me ve, y sonríe, sus oscuros ojos arrugándose en las esquinas. Olivia ha saltado de su silla y llamado el ascensor. Parece lucirse al saltar de su asiento. ¡Está más nerviosa que yo!

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice él mientras sale por la puerta deslizante.

—La Sra. Fabray la verá ahora, Srta. Berry. Puede pasar —dice la Rubia Número Dos.

Me pongo de pie temblorosamente, intentando suprimir mis nervios. Recogiendo mi cartera, abandono mi vaso de agua y me abro paso hacia la puerta parcialmente abierta.

—No necesita tocar, sólo entre. —Ella sonríe amablemente.

Empujo la puerta para abrirla y entro a trompicones, tropezándome con mis propios pies y cayendo de cabeza dentro de la oficina.

¡Mierda, yo y mis dos pies izquierdos! Estoy sobre manos y rodillas en el umbral de la oficina de la Sra. Fabray y amables manos están rodeándome, ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Estoy tan avergonzada, maldita sea mi torpeza. Tengo que armarme de valor para levantar la mirada. Dios mío, ella es tan joven.

—Señorita López. —Extiende una mano con largos dedos hacia mí una vez estoy de pie—. Soy Quinn Fabray. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le gustaría sentarse?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh. Mi. Deos! Si yo fuera Rachel ya que las manos están en el piso abriría la tierra y que me trague o.o <strong>

**Voy a actualizar dia por medio o todos los días todabia no se eso! **

**¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios! De sus comentarios depende la vida de mi gato ahrre.**


	3. Chapter 2

**NA: Perdon por la tardanza! Estuve ocupada con el cole….**

**Atencion: **G!P Quinn

* * *

><p>Tan joven… y atractiva, muy atractiva. Es alta, está vestida con un fino traje gris, camisa blanca, corbata negra, cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo prolija e intensos y brillantes ojos avellanas que me observan sagazmente. Me toma un momento encontrar mi voz.<p>

—Um… de hecho… —murmuro. Si esta mujer está en sus treinta entonces estoy completamente sorprendida. Aturdida, pongo mi mano en la suya y nos damos un apretón. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un raro y excitante hormigueo recorriéndome. Aparto mi mano apresuradamente, avergonzada. Debe ser la estática.

Parpadeo rápidamente, mis pestañas igualando el ritmo de mi corazón—. La Srta. López está indispuesta, así que me envió a mí. Espero que no le moleste, Sra. Fabray.

—¿Y usted es? —Su voz es cálida, posiblemente divertida, pero es difícil saberlo por lo impasible de su expresión. Parece ligeramente interesada, pero más que eso, cortés.

—Rachel Berry. Estoy estudiando Literatura Inglesa con San, um… Santana… um… la Srta. López, en la Washington State.

—Ya veo —dice simplemente. Creo que veo el fantasma de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura. —¿Le gustaría tomar asiento? —Me señala el sofá de cuero blanco con forma de "L".

Su oficina es demasiado grande para sólo una mujer. Frente a las ventanas que van desde el piso hasta el techo, hay un enorme escritorio moderno de madera oscura en el que seis personas podrían comer cómodamente. Hace juego con la mesa de café junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco: el techo, los pisos y las paredes, excepto aquella junto a la puerta en la que cuelga un mosaico de pequeñas pinturas, treinta y seis de ellas arregladas formando un cuadrado. Son exquisitas, una serie de objetos mundanos y olvidados pintados con detalles tan preciosos que lucen como fotografías. Puestas juntas, son impresionantes.

—Un artista local. Trouton —dice Fabray cuando atrapa mi mirada.

—Son adorables. Elevan lo ordinario hasta lo extraordinario —murmuro, distraída por ella y por las pinturas. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y me observa atentamente.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Srta. Berry —responde, su voz es suave y por alguna razón inexplicable, me encuentro a mí misma sonrojándome.

Fuera de las pinturas, el resto de la oficina es fría, limpia y clínica. Me pregunto si eso refleja la personalidad de la Adonis que se hunde con gracia en una de las sillas de cuero blanco frente a mí. Sacudo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que toman mis pensamientos, y recupero las preguntas de San de mi cartera. Después, pongo la mini grabadora y soy tan torpe, que la dejo caer dos veces en la mesa de café enfrente de mí.

La Sra. Fabray no dice nada, esperando pacientemente —espero— mientras yo me avergüenzo y me pongo más nerviosa. Cuando me armo de valor para mirarla, ella me está observando, una mano relajada contra su regazo y la otra ahuecando su barbilla, deslizando su dedo índice a través de sus labios. Creo que está intentando suprimir una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento —tartamudeo—. No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, Srta. Berry —dice ella.

—¿Le molesta si grabo sus respuestas?

—Después de que se ha tomado tantas molestias poniendo la grabadora, ¿me pregunta ahora?

Me sonrojo. ¿Se está burlando? Eso espero. Parpadeo hacia ella, insegura de qué decir, y creo que le doy lástima porque cede. —No, no me molesta.

—¿Santana, quiero decir, la Srta. López, le explicó para qué era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para que aparezca en la publicación de la graduación del periódico escolar dado que seré quien confiera los diplomas en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

¡Oh! Estas son noticias nuevas para mí y estoy temporalmente preocupada por el pensamiento de que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —de acuerdo, quizá seis años o algo así, y bien, mega exitoso, pero aun así— va a entregarme mi diploma. Frunzo el ceño, trayendo mi caprichosa atención de vuelta a la tarea que tengo en mano.

—Bien. —Trago nerviosamente—. Tengo algunas preguntas, Sra. Fabray. —Acomodo un mechón rebelde de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

—Pensé que las tendría —dice, inexpresiva. Se está riendo de mí. Mis mejillas se calientan al darme cuenta de eso, me enderezo y cuadro los hombros en un intento de verme más alta e intimidante. Presionando el botón de grabación en la grabadora, intento lucir profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber acumulado un imperio así. ¿A qué le debe su éxito? —La miro. Su sonrisa es triste, pero luce vagamente decepcionada.

—Los negocios son siempre sobre las personas, Srta. Berry, y soy muy buena juzgándolas. Sé qué las enoja, qué las hace prosperar y qué no, qué las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Doy empleo a un equipo excepcional y los recompenso bien. —Hace una pausa y fija una mirada verde en mí—. Mi creencia es conseguir el éxito en cualquier plan que uno tenga, para convertirse uno mismo en el maestro de dicho plan, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada detalle. Trabajo duro, muy duro para hacer eso. Tomo decisiones basadas en la lógica y los hechos. Tengo un instinto natural que puede descubrir y nutrir una buena y sólida idea y a buenas personas. La línea final siempre está reducida a las buenas personas.

—Quizá sólo tiene suerte. —Esto no está en la lista de Santana, pero ella es tan arrogante. Sus ojos destellan momentáneamente, sorprendidos.

—No me adhiero a la suerte o a la oportunidad, Srta. Berry. Entre más duro trabajo más suerte parezco tener. Realmente se trata de tener a las personas correctas en su equipo y dirigir sus energías adecuadamente. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo "El crecimiento y el desarrollo de las personas es la tarea más importante del liderazgo".

—Suena como una controladora. —Las palabras están fuera de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas.

—Oh, practico el control en todas las cosas, Srta. Berry —dice sin un rastro de humor en su sonrisa. La miro, y ella sostiene mi mirada firmemente, imperturbable. Mi pulso se acelera, y mi cara se sonroja de nuevo.

¿Por qué tiene un efecto tan desconcertante en mí? ¿Su abrumadora y atractiva apariencia quizás? ¿La forma en que me mira? ¿La forma en que frota suavemente su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior? Me gustaría que dejara de hacer eso.

—Además, se adquiere un inmenso poder asegurándote a ti mismo en tus fantasías secretas que naciste para controlar las cosas —continúa, su voz suave.

—¿Siente que tiene un inmenso poder? —_Controladora_.

—Empleo a alrededor de cuarenta mil personas, Srta. Berry. Eso me da un cierto sentido de responsabilidad… poder, si así prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no estaba interesada en el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y vendo todo, veinte mil personas lucharían para realizar los pagos de su hipoteca después de aproximadamente un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Estoy pasmada por su falta de humildad.

—¿Y no tiene un comité ante el que responder? —pregunto, disgustada.

—Soy la dueña de mi compañía. No tengo que responder ante un comité. —Levanta una ceja hacia mí. Me sonrojo. Por supuesto, sabría esto si hubiera hecho algo de investigación. Pero Dios, es tan arrogante. Cambio de enfoque.

—¿Y tiene intereses fuera de su trabajo?

—Tengo intereses variados, Srta. Berry. —El fantasma de una sonrisa llega a sus labios—. Muy variados. —Y por alguna razón, estoy confundida y acalorada por su firme mirada. Sus ojos están encendidos con algún pensamiento impío.

—Pero si trabaja tan duramente, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme? —Sonríe, revelando unos perfectos dientes blancos. Dejo de respirar. Realmente es guapa. Nadie debería ser así de atractiva.

—Bueno, para "relajarme" como usted dice, navego, vuelo, disfruto de varias actividades físicas. —Se mueve en su silla—. Soy una mujer muy rica, Srta. Berry, y tengo caros e interesantes pasatiempos.

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Santana, queriendo salir de este tema.

—Usted invierte en el sector manufacturero. ¿Por qué en ese específicamente? —pregunto. ¿Por qué me hace sentir tan incómoda?

—Me gusta construir cosas. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan, qué hace que se muevan, cómo construirlas y desmontarlas. Y adoro los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Eso suena como su corazón hablando en lugar de la lógica y los hechos.

Su boca hace una mueca y me mira, evaluándome.

—Posiblemente. Aunque hay gente que diría que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían eso?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerla? —Y me arrepiento de la pregunta tan pronto como la digo. No está en la lista de Santana.

—Soy una persona muy privada, Srta. Berry. Hago mucho para proteger mi privacidad. No suelo dar entrevistas —termina.

—¿Por qué estuvo de acuerdo en hacer ésta?

—Porque soy benefactora de la Universidad, y a pesar de los intentos, no pude conseguir que la Srta. López me dejara en paz. Acosó y acosó a mi gente de RRPP, y admiro esa clase de tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que Santana puede ser. Ese es el por qué estoy sentada aquí retorciéndome incómodamente bajo su penetrante mirada cuando debería estar estudiando para los exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnologías de cultivo. ¿Por qué está interesada en esta área?

—No podemos comer dinero, Srta. Berry, y hay demasiada gente en este planeta que no tienen suficiente para comer.

—Eso suena muy filantrópico. ¿Es algo por lo que se siente apasionada? ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, muy evasiva.

—Es un negocio astuto —murmura, aunque creo que no está siendo sincera. No tiene sentido… ¿alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No puedo ver los beneficios financieros de esto, sólo la integridad del ideal. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confusa por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Si la tiene, ¿cuál es?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizás un principio rector, el de Carnegie: "El hombre que adquiere la habilidad para asumir plena posesión de su mente puede tomar posesión de todo lo demás a lo que tiene derecho." Soy muy singular, tenaz. Me gusta el control: de mí misma y de aquellos a mí alrededor.

—¿Así que quiere poseer cosas? —_Eres una controladora_.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en pocas palabras, lo hago.

—Suena como la consumidora final.

—Lo soy. —Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. De nuevo esto no concuerda con alguien que quiere alimentar al mundo, por lo que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero estoy absolutamente desconcertada en cuanto a lo qué es. Trago saliva. La temperatura en la habitación está elevándose, o tal vez soy sólo yo. Sólo quiero que esta entrevista termine. Seguramente Santana tiene suficiente material ahora, ¿no? Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Usted fue adoptada. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que eso afectó su forma de ser? —Oh, esto es personal. La miro, esperando que no esté ofendida. Frunce el ceño.

—No tengo modo de saberlo.

Mi interés se ha despertado.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando fue adoptada?

—Ese es un material de registro público, Srta. Berry.—Su tono es severo. Me sonrojo, de nuevo. Mierda. Sí, por supuesto: si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, habría hecho alguna investigación. Avanzo rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar una vida en familia por su trabajo.

—Esa no es una pregunta. —Es seca.

—Lo siento. —Me retuerzo, y ella me hace sentir como si fuera una niña perdida. Lo intento de nuevo—. ¿Ha tenido que sacrificar una vida en familia por su trabajo?

—Tengo una familia. Tengo dos hermanas y dos padres cariñosos. No estoy interesada en extender mi familia más allá de eso.

—¿Es usted Hetero, señora Fabray?

Inhala fuertemente, y me avergüenzo, mortificada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no empleé alguna clase de filtro antes de leer esto directamente? ¿Cómo puedo decirle que sólo estoy leyendo las preguntas? ¡Maldita sea Santana y su curiosidad!

—No Rachel, no lo soy. —Eleva las cejas, un brillo frío en sus ojos. No parece contenta.

—Pido disculpas. Está umm… escrito aquí. —Es la primera vez que ha dicho mi nombre. Mi pulso se acelera, y mis mejillas están ardiendo otra vez. Nerviosa, pongo mi cabello suelto detrás de la oreja.

Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Estas no son sus propias preguntas?

La sangre se drena de mi cabeza. Oh no.

—Esto… no. Santana, la Srta. López, compiló las preguntas.

—¿Son compañeras en el periódico estudiantil? —Oh mierda. No tengo nada que ver con el periódico estudiantil. Es su actividad extracurricular, no la mía. Mi cara está en llamas.

—No. Es mi compañera de habitación.

Se frota el mentón en silenciosa de liberación, sus ojos verdes evaluándome.

—¿Te ofreciste voluntaria para hacer esta entrevista? —pregunta, su voz mortalmente tranquila.

Espera, ¿quién se supone que está entrevistando a quién? Sus ojos me queman, y estoy obligada a contestar la verdad.

—Estaba obligada. Ella no está bien. —Mi voz es débil y apenada.

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta, y la Rubia Número Dos entra.

—Señora Fabray, perdóneme por interrumpir, pero su siguiente reunión es en dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado aquí, Andrea. Por favor cancela mi siguiente reunión.

Andrea duda, mirándola. Parece perdida. Ella vuelve la cabeza lentamente para hacerle frente y levanta las cejas. Ella se ruboriza de un color rosa brillante. Oh bien. No soy sólo yo.

—Muy bien, Sra. Fabray —murmura, luego sale. Ella frunce el ceño, y vuelve su atención de nuevo hacia mí.

—¿Dónde estábamos, Srta. Berry? —. Oh, estamos de vuelta al "Srta. Berry" ahora. —Por favor no permita que la interrumpa.

—Quiero saber acerca de usted. Creo que es lo justo. —Sus ojos verdes están encendidos con curiosidad. Doble mierda. ¿Adónde va con esto? Sitúa los codos en los brazos de la silla y junta los dedos frente a su boca. Su boca… distrae mucho. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —digo, sonrojándome otra vez.

—¿Cuáles son sus planes después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros, confundida por su interés. Venir a Seattle con Santana, encontrar un lugar, encontrar trabajo. Realmente no he pensado más allá de mis exámenes finales.

—No he hecho planes, Sra. Fabray. Sólo necesito superar mis exámenes finales. —_Para los cuales debería estar estudiando ahora en lugar de estar sentada en tu grandiosa, ostentosa y estéril oficina, sintiéndome incómoda bajo tu penetrante mirada. _

—Llevamos a cabo un programa de pasantías excelente aquí —dice tranquilamente. Levanto las cejas con sorpresa. ¿Está ofreciéndome un trabajo?

—Oh. Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro, completamente confundida—. Aunque no estoy segura de encajar aquí. —Oh no. Estoy reflexionando en voz alta otra vez.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —Ladea su cabeza a un lado, intrigada, un indicio de sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —_Soy descoordinada, desaliñada, y no soy rubia._

—No para mí —murmura. Su mirada es intensa, todo el humor se ha ido, y extraños músculos en lo profundo de mi vientre se aprietan de pronto. Aparto los ojos de su escrutinio y miro ciegamente hacia abajo a mis dedos anudados. ¿Qué está pasando?

Tengo que irme, ahora. Me inclino hacia delante para recuperar la grabadora.

—¿Quiere que le enseñe los alrededores? —pregunta.

—Estoy segura de que está demasiado ocupada, Sra. Fabray, y tengo que hacer un largo viaje en coche.

—¿Está conduciendo de vuelta a la WSU en Vancouver? —Suena sorprendida, preocupada incluso. Mira hacia fuera por la ventana. Ha comenzado a llover—. Bueno, es mejor que conduzca con cuidado. —Su tono es duro, autoritario. ¿Por qué debería preocuparse?—. ¿Ha conseguido todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí señora —respondo, guardando la grabadora en mi cartera. Sus ojos se estrechan especulativamente.

—Gracias por la entrevista, Sra. Fabray.

—El placer ha sido todo mío —dice, educada como siempre. Cuando me levanto, ella se levanta y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo, Srta. Berry. —Y suena como un desafío, o una amenaza, no estoy segura de qué. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo vamos a encontrarnos otra vez? Sacudo su mano una vez más, asombrada de que esa extraña energía entre nosotras siga ahí. Deben ser mis nervios.

—Sra. Fabray. —Asiento hacia ella. Moviéndose con una ágil elegancia atlética hacia la puerta, la abre de par en par.

—Sólo asegurándome de que llegue a la puerta, Srta. Berry. —Me brinda una pequeña sonrisa. Obviamente se está refiriendo a mi anterior poco elegante entrada a su oficina. Me sonrojo.

—Eso es muy considerado, Sra. Fabray —digo bruscamente, y su sonrisa se ensancha. Me alegro de que me encuentres entretenida, frunzo el ceño interiormente, caminando hacia el vestíbulo. Estoy sorprendida cuando me sigue fuera. Andrea y Olivia alzan la vista, igualmente sorprendidas.

—¿Tiene un abrigo? —pregunta Fabray.

—Sí. —Olivia se levanta de un salto y recupera mi chaqueta, la cual le es arrebatada por Fabray antes de que pueda entregármela. La sostiene y, sintiéndome ridículamente tímida, me encojo dentro de ella. Fabray sitúa sus manos por un momento en mis hombros. Jadeo ante el contacto. Si nota mi reacción, no dice nada. Su dedo índice presiona el botón convocando el ascensor, y permanecemos de pie esperando torpemente por mi parte, fríamente dueña de sí misma por la suya. Las puertas se abren, y me apresuro a entrar desesperada por escapar. Realmente necesito salir de aquí.

Cuando me vuelvo para mirarla, está inclinada contra la puerta junto al ascensor con una mano en la pared. Realmente es muy, muy atractiva. Es una distracción. Sus ardientes ojos verdes me miran.

—Rachel —dice como despedida.

—Quinn —respondo. Y gracias a Dios, las puertas se cierran.

* * *

><p><strong>Buen finde! =D <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Atencion:** G!P Quinn

* * *

><p>Mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza. El ascensor llega al primer piso y me apresuro a salir tan pronto como las puertas se abren, tropezando una vez, pero afortunadamente sin caerme en el inmaculado suelo de piedra arenisca. Corro por las anchas puertas de vidrio y estoy libre en el fresco, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levantando mi rostro, doy la bienvenida a la refrescante lluvia. Cierro mis ojos, tomo una profunda y purificante respiración y trato de recuperar lo que queda de mi equilibrio.<p>

Ningúna mujer me ha afectado de la manera en que Quinn Fabray lo ha hecho y no puedo entender por qué. ¿Es su aspecto? ¿Su educación? ¿Riqueza? ¿Poder? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Exhalo un gran suspiro de alivio. ¿Qué, en nombre de los cielos, fue todo eso? Apoyada en uno de los pilares de acero del edificio, intento valientemente calmarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Sacudo mi cabeza. Santa mierda, ¿qué fue eso? Mi corazón se estabiliza a su ritmo regular y puedo respirar normalmente de nuevo. Me dirijo al automóvil.

Mientras dejo los límites de la ciudad atrás, me empiezo a sentir estúpida y avergonzada al reproducir la entrevista en mi mente. Sin duda estoy reaccionando exageradamente a algo que es imaginario. Bien, así que es muy atractiva, segura, dominante, a gusto consigo misma… pero por otro lado, es arrogante y debido a sus modales impecables, es autocrática y fría. Bueno, en la superficie. Un escalofrío involuntario corre por mi columna. Puede ser arrogante, pero entonces tiene derecho a serlo: ha logrado tanto siendo tan joven. No soporta a los tontos, pero ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? De nuevo, me irrita que Santana no me diera una breve biografía.

Mientras me desplazo por la I-5 mi mente continúa vagando. Estoy realmente perpleja en cuanto a lo que hace que alguien esté tan motivado para tener éxito. Algunas de sus respuestas fueron tan crípticas, como si tuviera una agenda escondida. Y las preguntas de Santana ¡ugh! ¡La adopción y preguntarle si era hetero! Me estremezco. No puedo creer que dije eso. ¡Tierra, trágame ahora! Cada vez que piense en esa pregunta en el futuro, temblaré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita Santana López!

Compruebo el velocímetro. Estoy manejando con más cautela de lo que lo haría en cualquier otra ocasión. Y sé que es el recuerdo de dos penetrantes ojos verdes mirándome, y una voz severa diciéndome que conduzca con cuidado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me doy cuenta de que Fabray es más como una mujer del doble de su edad.

_Olvídalo Rach_, me regaño. Decido que, en términos generales, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero no debería pensar en ello. _Olvidalo_. Nunca tengo que volver a verla. Inmediatamente estoy animada por la idea. Enciendo el reproductor de MP3 y subo el volumen, me reclino y escucho el golpeteo de la música indie rock mientras presiono el acelerador. Al entrar en la I-5, me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir tan rápido como yo quiera.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de dúplexs en Vancouver, Washington, cerca del campus de la WSU. Tengo suerte: los padres de Santana compraron el lugar para ella y pago una miseria de alquiler. Ha sido mi hogar por cuatro años ahora. A medida que me detengo afuera, sé que San querrá una historia muy detallada y es obstinada.

Bueno, al menos tiene la mini grabadora. Por suerte no tendré que explicar mucho más de lo que se dijo durante la entrevista.

—¡Rach! Estás de vuelta. —Santana se encuentra en nuestra sala de estar, rodeada de libros. Claramente ha estudiado para los exámenes finales, a pesar de que todavía está en su pijama de franela color rosa decorado con lindos conejitos, el que reserva para después de romper con sus novios, para variadas enfermedades y para estados depresivos en general. Avanza hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza—. Estaba empezando a preocuparme. Esperaba que regresaras más temprano.

—Ah, pensé que demoré poco tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se prolongó. –Muevo la mini grabadora hacia a ella.

—Rach, muchas gracias por hacer esto. Estoy en deuda, lo sé. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo era ella? —Oh, no... aquí vamos, el Interrogatorio Santana López.

Me esfuerzo por responder a su pregunta. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me alegro de que haya terminado y que no tengo que volver a verla. Fue bastante intimidante, sabes. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrada, incluso intensa y joven. Muy joven.

Santana me mira inocentemente. Le frunzo el ceño.

—No parezcas tan inocente. ¿Por qué no me diste una biografía? Me hizo sentir como una idiota por limitarme a la investigación básica. —Santana pone una mano sobre su boca.

—Caray, Rachel, lo siento... no pensé.

Resoplo.

—En su mayoría fue cortés y formal, un poco estirada, como si fuera mayor antes de tiempo. No habla como una mujer de veintitantos años. ¿Cuántos años tiene de todos modos?

—Veintisiete. Por Dios, Rachel, lo siento. Debería haberte informado, pero tenía tanto pánico. Entrégame la mini grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

—Te ves mejor. ¿Has tomado tu sopa? —pregunto, dispuesta a cambiar de tema.

—Sí y estaba deliciosa, como siempre. Me siento mucho mejor. —Me sonríe con gratitud. Miro mi reloj.

—Tengo que correr. Todavía puedo hacer mi turno en Clayton's.

—Rach, estarás agotada.

—Estaré bien. Te veré más tarde.

He trabajado en Clayton's desde que empecé en la WSU. Es la mayor tienda independiente de herramientas en el área de Portland, durante los cuatro años que he trabajado aquí, he llegado a conocer un poco sobre la mayoría de los productos que vendemos... aunque, irónicamente, soy una mierda en HTM. Dejo todo eso a mi papá. Soy más del tipo de chica de hacerse-ovillo-con-un libro-en-una-cómoda-sillajunto-al-fuego. Me alegro de que puedo hacer mi turno, ya que me da algo en que concentrarme que no sea Quinn Fabray. Estamos ocupados: es el inicio de la temporada de verano, y la gente está redecorando sus hogares. La Sra. Clayton está encantada de verme.

—¡Rachel! Pensé que no ibas a venir hoy.

—Mi cita no duró tanto como pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.

—Estoy realmente contenta de verte.

Me envía a la bodega para comenzar a reordenar estantes y pronto estoy absorta en la tarea.

Cuando llego a casa más tarde, Santana está usando los auriculares y trabajando en su portátil. Su nariz aún es rosada, pero tiene sus dientes en una historia, por lo que está concentrada y escribiendo frenéticamente. Estoy completamente agotada, exhausta por el largo viaje, la agotadora entrevista y por salir apresurada hacia Clayton's. Me desplomo en el sofá, pensando en el ensayo que tengo que terminar y todo el estudio que no he hecho hoy porque estaba retrasada con... ella.

—Tienes algunas cosas buenas aquí, Rach. Bien hecho. No puedo creer que no aceptaras su oferta de mostrarte los alrededores. Obviamente quería pasar más tiempo contigo. —Me da una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me sonrojo y mi ritmo cardíaco aumenta inexplicablemente. Esa no era la razón, ¿verdad? Ella sólo quería mostrarme los alrededores para que yo pudiera ver que era la señora de todo lo que veía. Me doy cuenta que me estoy mordiendo el labio[,] y espero que San no se dé cuenta. Pero ella parece absorta en su transcripción.

—He oído lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —pregunta.

—Um... no, no lo hice.

—Eso está bien. Todavía puedo hacer un buen artículo con esto. Es una pena que no tengamos algunas fotografías originales. Atractiva hija de puta, ¿no?

Me ruborizo.

—Supongo que sí. —Trato de sonar desinteresada y creo que lo logro.

—Oh, vamos Rach, ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su apariencia. —Arquea una ceja perfecta en mi dirección.

¡Mierda! La distraigo con halagos, siempre es una buena táctica.

—Probablemente habrías conseguido mucho más de ella.

—Dudo eso, Rachel. Vamos, prácticamente te ofreció un trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te he endosado esto a último minuto, lo hiciste muy bien. —Levanta la vista hacia mí especulativamente. Hago una retirada precipitada a la cocina.

—¿Y qué pensaste realmente de ella? —Maldita sea, es curiosa. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente dejar pasar esto? _Piensa en algo, rápido_.

—Ella está muy motivada, es controladora, arrogante… realmente aterradora, pero muy carismática. Puedo entender la fascinación —agrego sinceramente, mientras la miro desde la puerta, esperando que esto la calle de una vez por todas.

—¿Tú, fascinada por una mujer? Esta es la primera vez —resopla.

Empiezo a reunir los ingredientes para un sándwich para que no pueda ver mi rostro. —¿Por qué querías saber si era hetero? Dicho sea de paso, esa fue la pregunta más vergonzosa. Estaba mortificada y ella también estaba enojada de que se la hiciera. —Fruncí el ceño ante el recuerdo.

—Siempre que está en las páginas de sociedad nunca tiene una cita.

—Fue vergonzoso. Todo el asunto fue vergonzoso. Me alegro de que nunca tendré que posar los ojos en ella.

—Oh, Rachel, no puede haber sido tan malo. Creo que suena un poco como si le gustases.

¿Yo le gusto? Ahora Santana está siendo ridícula.

—¿Quieres un sándwich?

—Por favor.

No hablamos más de Quinn Fabray esa noche, para mi alivio. Una vez que hemos cenado, soy capaz de sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Santana y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo trabajo en mi ensayo sobre Tess de los D'Urbervilles. Maldita sea, pero esa mujer estaba en el lugar, momento y siglo equivocado. Para el momento en el que termino es medianoche y hace mucho que San se ha ido a la cama. Me dirijo a mi habitación, agotada pero contenta de que he logrado tanto para un lunes.

Me hundo en mi cama de hierro blanco, envolviéndome en la manta de mi madre, cierro mis ojos y estoy instantáneamente dormida. Esa noche sueño con lugares oscuros, inóspitos pisos blancos, fríos y ojos verdes.

El resto de la semana, me sumergo en mis estudios y mi trabajo en Clayton's. Santana también está ocupada, recopilando la última edición de su revista de estudiantes antes de tener que relegarla al nuevo editor mientras que también tiene que prepararse para sus finales. Para el miércoles ella está mucho mejor y ya no tengo que soportar la visión de su pijama de franela con demasiados conejos. Llamo a mi madre en Georgia para ver cómo está, pero también para que pueda desearme suerte en mis exámenes finales.

Procede a hablarme de su última aventura en la fabricación de velas: mi madre es aficionada a nuevos proyectos empresariales. Fundamentalmente está aburrida y quiere algo en que ocupar su tiempo, pero tiene la capacidad de concentración de un pez dorado. Será algo nuevo la próxima semana. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último plan. Y espero que Bob —su marido relativamente nuevo y mucho mayor— mantenga un ojo en ella ahora que ya no estoy allí. Parece más centrado que el esposo número tres.

—¿Cómo están las cosas contigo, Rach? –Por un momento, dudo y tengo toda la atención de mamá.

—Estoy bien.

—¡Rachel! ¿Has conocido a alguien? —Wow... ¿cómo hace eso? La emoción en su voz es palpable.

—No, mamá, no es nada. Serás la primera en saber si lo hago.

—Rachel, realmente necesita salir más, cariño. Me preocupas.

—Mamá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Bob? —Como siempre, la distracción es la mejor política.

Más tarde esa noche llamo a Hiram, mi padrastro, el esposo número dos de mamá, el hombre al que considero mi padre y cuyo apellido llevo. Es una breve conversación.

De hecho, más que una conversación, es más como una serie de gruñidos de un solo lado en respuesta a mi gentil persuasión. Hiram no es hablador. Pero todavía está vivo, todavía está viendo fútbol en la televisión, yendo al bowling y a pescar con moscas o haciendo muebles cuando no hace otras cosas. Hiram es un hábil carpintero y la razón por la que conozco la diferencia entre un halcón y un serrucho. Todo parece ir bien con él.

Viernes por la noche, San y yo estamos debatiendo qué hacer con nuestra noche: queremos algo de tiempo fuera de nuestros estudios, de nuestro trabajo y del periódico de alumnos… cuando suena el timbre. De pie delante de nuestra puerta está mi buen amigo Finn con una botella de champán.

—¡Finn! ¡Me alegro de verte! —Le doy un abrazo rápido—. Adelante.

Finn es la primera persona que conocí cuando llegué a WSU, luciendo igual de perdido y solo que yo. Reconocimos un espíritu afín en cada uno de nosotros ese día y hemos sido amigos desde entonces. No sólo compartimos un sentido del humor, también descubrimos que tanto Hiram y Finn Padre estaban en la misma unidad del ejército juntos. Como resultado, nuestros padres se han convertido en grandes amigos también.

Finn está estudiando ingeniería y es el primero de su familia que logra ir a la universidad. Es muy brillante, pero su verdadera pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un gran ojo para una buena imagen.

—Tengo noticias. —Él sonríe, sus ojos oscuros pestañean.

—No me digas: has logrado no ser expulsado por una semana más —me burlo y él me frunce el ceño bromeando.

—La Galería de Portland Place va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

—Eso es increíble. ¡Felicitaciones! —Muy contenta por él, lo abrazo de nuevo. Santana también le sonríe.

—¡Así se hace Finn! Debería poner esto en el periódico. Nada como cambios editoriales de último momento en un viernes en la noche. —Sonríe ella.

—Vamos a celebrar. Quiero que vengas a la apertura. —Finn me mira atentamente. Me sonrojo—. Ambas, por supuesto —añade, mirando nerviosamente a Santana.

Finn y yo somos buenos amigos, pero sé que en el fondo, le gustaría ser más. Es lindo y divertido, pero no es para mí. Es más como el hermano que nunca tuve. Santana a menudo se burla de mí, de que me falta el gen de necesitar un novio, pero la verdad es que, simplemente no he conocido a nadie que... bueno, por quien me sienta atraída, a pesar de que parte de mí anhela esas rodillas temblorosas , el corazón en mi boca, mariposas en mi vientre, noches sin dormir.

A veces me pregunto si hay algo mal en mí. Quizás he pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de mis héroes literarios románticos y por lo tanto, mis ideales y expectativas son demasiado altos. Pero en la realidad, nadie nunca me ha hecho sentir así.

Hasta hace muy poco, la desagradable y todavía pequeña voz de mi inconsciente me susurra. ¡NO! Destierro el pensamiento de inmediato. No voy a ir allí, no después de esa dolorosa entrevista. ¿Es Hetero Sra. Frabray? Me estremezco ante el recuerdo. Sé que he soñado con él casi todas las noches desde entonces, pero eso es sólo para purgar la terrible experiencia de mi sistema, ¿verdad?

Veo a Finn abrir la botella de champán. Es alto, en sus pantalones vaqueros y camiseta es todo hombros y músculos, piel bronceada, cabello oscuro y ardientes ojos oscuros. Sí, Finn es bastante caliente, pero creo que por fin capta el mensaje: sólo somos amigos. El corcho hace un fuerte chasquido, Finn mira hacia arriba y sonríe.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Quiero hacerle una pregunta, a los que leyeron mis One-Shots ¿Qué les parecen? Osea ¿Están bien redactados o no? ¿Les falta algo? Siempre me hago esas preguntas.<strong>

**Contesten Please! Se los pido de rodillas ah nose si para tanto pero porfa díganme que lo que les parecen esos y esta historia! Es de mucha ayuda.**

**Dejen sus Reviews me dan ganas de seguir, si no siento que a nadie le gusta y le pierdo diversión, asi que si quieren que agrege algo o cualquier cosa díganme! Los espero.**

**Ah! Para los que no lo leyeron les dejo el OS que subi hoy s/10857427/1/Quédate y quiero agradecer a los que dejaron un Review y para los que no también ¡Gracias! C: **

** FinchelAgron Siganme y los sigo. No me discriminen por el nombre :c**

**Les dejo de romper las pelotas! Feliz Sabado y Domingo c:**


	5. Chapter 4

El sábado en la tienda es una pesadilla. Estamos asediados por personas que quieren arreglar sus casas ellos mismos. El Sr. y la Sra. Clayton, John y Patrick, los otros dos trabajadores de medio tiempo y yo estamos corriendo. Pero hay un momento de calma alrededor de la hora del almuerzo y la Sra. Clayton me pide que verifique algunas de las órdenes, mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja discretamente comiendo mi bagel. Estoy enfrascada en la tarea, verificando los números del catálogo con los artículos que necesitamos y los elementos que hemos pedido, mis ojos moviéndose rápidamente del libro de órdenes a la pantalla de la computadora y de regreso, mientras corroboro que las entradas coincidan. Entonces, por alguna razón, levanto la vista... y me encuentro atrapada en la atrevida mirada verde de Quinn Frabay, quien está de pie en el mostrador, mirándome fijamente. Insuficiencia cardíaca.

—Señorita Berry. Qué sorpresa tan agradable. —Su mirada es firme e intensa.

Mierda. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo ella aquí, con su cabello prolijamente cayendo sobre sus hombros, ropa de exterior, con su sweater tejido color crema, jeans y botas de caminar? Creo que mi boca se ha abierto y no puedo localizar mi cerebro o mi voz.

—Sra. Fabray —susurro, porque eso es todo lo que puedo lograr. Hay un dejo de sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillan con humor, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma privada.

—Estaba por el área —dijo a modo de explicación—. Necesito reabastecer el stock de algunas cosas. Es un placer verla de nuevo, Srta. Berry .—Su voz es suave y profunda como el chocolate derretido con caramelo… o algo.

Sacudo mi cabeza para reunir mis ideas. Mi corazón está latiendo frenéticamente y por alguna razón, me estoy sonrojando furiosamente bajo su persistente escrutinio. Estoy anonadada por la visión de ella parada frente a mí. Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia. No es simplemente atractiva, es el epítome de la belleza femenina, te quita la respiración y está aquí. Aquí en la ferretería Clayton. Imagínate. Finalmente, mis funciones cognitivas son restauradas y reconectadas con el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Rachel. Mi nombre es Rachel —logro modular—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Sra. Fabray? –Ella sonríe y de nuevo es como si fuera la dueña de algún gran secreto. Es tan desconcertante. Tomando una profunda respiración, pongo mi cara profesional de he trabajado-en-esta-tienda-por-años. Puedo hacer esto.

—Hay algunas cosas que necesito. Para empezar, me gustaría algunos organizadores de cables —murmura, sus ojos verdess tranquilos pero divertidos. ¿Organizadores de cables?

—Tenemos de varios largos. ¿Desea que le muestre? —digo, mi voz suave y profunda. _Tómalo con calma, Berry_. Un ligero fruncimiento de cejas marca la bella frente de Fabray.

—Por favor. Guíeme, Srita. Berry —dice. Trato de parecer despreocupada mientras salgo del mostrador, pero en realidad, estoy concentrándome duramente en no caerme con mis propios pies, mis piernas repentinamente tienen la consistencia de la gelatina. Estoy tan feliz de haber decidido usar mis mejores jeans esta mañana.

—Están con los insumos eléctricos, pasillo ocho. —Mi voz es un poco demasiado fuerte. Miro hacia ella y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. Demonios, es atractiva. Me sonrojo.

—Después de usted —murmura, haciendo un gesto con sus manos, bellamente arregladas.

Con mi corazón casi ahogándome, porque está en mi garganta tratando de escapar por mi boca, me dirijo a uno de los pasillos de la sección eléctrica. ¿Por qué está en Portland? ¿Por qué está aquí, en Clayton? Y desde una pequeña y casi no usada parte de mi cerebro —probablemente localizada en la base de mi bulbo raquídeo, en donde habita mi subconciente— llega el pensamiento: está aquí para verte. ¡No puede ser! Lo rechazo inmediatamente. ¿Por qué esta mujer de ciudad, hermosa y poderosa querría verme? La idea es absurda y la pateo fuera de mi cabeza.

—¿Está en Portland por negocios? —pregunto y mi voz es muy aguda, como si hubiera aplastado mi dedo con una puerta o algo. ¡Demonios! ¡Trata de parecer tranquila, Rachel!

—Estaba visitando la división de granjas de la WSU. Tiene base en Vancouver. Actualmente, estoy fundando algunas investigaciones sobre la rotación de ganado y la ciencia del suelo —dice con naturalidad. ¿Ves? No está aquí para encontrarte en absoluto, mi se burla de mí, fuerte, orgullosa y enfadada. Me sonrojo ante mis caprichosos y tontos pensamientos.

—¿Todo es parte de tu plan alimenta-al-mundo? —pregunto

—Algo así —reconoce y sus labios se curvan en una media sonrisa. Mira a la selección de organizadores de cables que tenemos en Clayton. ¿Qué demonios va a hacer con esos? No puedo imaginarlo como un tipo de persona "hagalo usted mismo" en absoluto. Sus dedos viajan por varios de los paquetes mostrados y por alguna razón inexplicable, tengo que mirar para otro lado. Se inclina y elige un paquete.

—Estos funcionarán —dice con su tan secreta sonrisa y me sonrojo.

—¿Algo más?

—Me gustaría un poco de cinta para enmascarar.

¿Cinta de enmascarar?

—¿Está redecorando? —Las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas. ¿Seguramente contrata trabajadores o tiene un equipo para ayudarla a decorar?

—No, no redecorando —dice rápidamente, luego sonríe burlonamente y tengo el incómodo sentimiento de que se está riendo de mí. ¿Soy tan graciosa? ¿Me veo graciosa?

—Por aquí —murmuro avergonzada—. La cinta de enmascarar está en el pasillo de decoración.

—¿Trabajas aquí desde hace mucho? —Su voz es baja y me está mirando, sus ojos verdes concentrados fuertemente. Me sonrojo aún más brillantemente. ¿Por qué demonios tiene ese efecto sobre mí? Siento como si tuviera catorce años, inoportuna como siempre y fuera de lugar. _¡Ojos al frente, Berry!_

—Cuatro años —mascullo mientras alcanzamos nuestro objetivo. Para distraerme, me inclino hacia abajo y escojo los dos anchos de cinta de enmascarar que tenemos en stock.

—Tomaré esa —dice Fabray, apuntando suavemente a la más ancha, la cual le paso. Nuestros dedos se rozan muy brevemente y la corriente está ahí de nuevo, corriendo a través de mí como si hubiera tocado un cable expuesto. Me atraganto involuntariamente cuando lo siento, todo el camino hacia abajo a algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado, profundo en mi barriga. Desesperadamente, busco alrededor por mi equilibrio.

—¿Algo más? —Mi voz es áspera y agitada.

—Algo de cuerda, creo. —Su voz refleja la mía, áspera.

—Por aquí. —Inclino mi cabeza hacia abajo para esconder mi recurrente sonrojo y me dirijo al pasillo.

—¿De qué tipo buscaba? Tenemos cuerda sintética y natural de filamento… trenzada… cuerda de cable… —Me detengo ante su expresión, sus ojos oscureciéndose. Dios santo.

—Llevaré cuatro metros y medio de la soga natural de filamento, por favor.

Rápidamente, con dedos temblorosos, mido los cuatro metros y medio en la regla fija, consciente de su mirada verde y cálida sobre mí. No me atrevo a mirarla. Jesús, ¿sería posible estar aún más conciente de mí misma? Tomando mi cuchillo Stanley del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans, la corto y la enrollo prolijamente antes de atarla en un nudo corredizo. Por algún milagro, me las arreglo para no cortarme un dedo con mi cuchillo.

—¿Fuiste una niña exploradora? —pregunta, labios esculturales y sensuales curvados en sorpresa. ¡No mires su boca!

—Las actividades de grupo organizados no son realmente lo mío, Sra. Fabray. –Levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo tuyo, Rachel? —pregunta, su voz suave y su sonrisa secreta de vuelta. La miro, incapaz de expresarme. Estoy sobre placas tectónicas en movimiento. _Trata de parecer tranquila, Rach_, mi torturado subconsciente me ruega de rodillas.

—Libros —susurro, pero por dentro, mi subconsciente está gritando: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo que me interesa! Lo callo de inmediato, mortificada porque mi psiquis esta teniendo ideas por encima de su nivel.

—¿Qué clase de libros? —Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado. ¿Por qué está tan interesada?

—Oh, ya sabes… lo usual. Los clásicos. Literatura británica, mayormente. –Frota su barbilla con su dedo índice y pulgar mientras contempla mi respuesta. O tal vez está muy aburrida y está intentando ocultarlo.

—¿Algo más que necesites? —Necesito poder superar este tema, esos dedos en en ese rostro son tan seductores.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué más me recomendarías?

¿Qué te recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé que estás haciendo.

—¿Para un hazlo-tú-mismo? –Asiente, sus ojos verdes vivos con un secreto humor.

Me sonrojo y mis ojos vuelan involuntariamente por sus cómodos jeans.

—Overoles —replico y sé que ya no controlo lo que está saliendo de mi boca. Ella levanta una ceja, sorprendida de nuevo.

—No querrás arruinar tu ropa. —Hago un gesto vago en dirección a sus jeans.

—Siempre podría quitármelos —replica.

—Um. —Siento el color en mis mejillas subiendo de nuevo. Debo estar del color del manifiesto comunista. Deja de hablar. Deja de hablar AHORA.

—Llevaré algunos overoles. El cielo no permita que arruine algo de ropa —dice secamente.

Trato de alejar la inconveniente imagen de ella sin jeans.

—¿Necesita algo más? —pregunto tan rápido como le entrego los overoles azules.

Ella ignora mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo va el artículo? —Finalmente me ha hecho una pregunta normal, lejos de todas las indirectas y la confusa conversación de doble sentido… Una pregunta que puedo responder. Tomo mis pensamientos firmemente con mis manos como si fuera algo de vida o muerte y elijo la honestidad.

—No voy a escribirlo. Santana lo hará. La Srta. López. Mi compañera de cuarto, ella es la escritora. Está muy feliz por eso. Es la editora de la revista y estaba devastada por no poder hacer la entrevista en persona. —Siento que finalmente puedo respirar, al menos un tema normal de conversación—. Su única preocupación es no tener fotografías originales de usted.

Fabray levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué clase de fotografías quiere?

De acuerdo. No había imaginado esto en su respuesta. Sacudo mi cabeza, porque simplemente no lo sé.

—Bueno, estoy por aquí. Tal vez mañana… —Se calla.

—¿Estaría dispuesta a ir a una sesión de fotos? —Mi voz es aguda de nuevo. Santana estará en el séptimo cielo si logro conseguir esto. Y tal vez lo veas de nuevo mañana, ese oscuro lugar en la base de mi cerebro me susurra seductoramente. Alejo el pensamiento: de todos los tontos, ridículos…

—San estará encantada, si conseguimos un fotógrafo. —Estoy tan contenta. Le sonríoampliamente. Sus labios se se abren, como si estuviera tomando una repentina bocanada de aire y parpadea. Por una fracción de segundo, parece de alguna forma perdido y la tierra se mueve un poco de su eje, las placas tectónicas moviéndose a una nueva posición.

Oh, dios. La mirada perdida de Quinn Fabray.

—Hazme saber sobre mañana. —Alcanzando su bolsillo trasero, saca su billetera—. Mi tarjeta. Tiene mi número de celular en ella. Necesitas llamar antes de las diez de la mañana.

—De acuerdo. —Lo miro de nuevo. San estará encantada.

—¡RACHEL!

Paul se ha materializado al otro final del pasillo. Es el hermano más joven del Sr. Clayton. Oí que había llegado a casa desde Princeton, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

—Er, discúlpeme por un momento, Sra. Fabray. —Fabray frunce el ceño mientras me giro. Paul siempre ha sido un amigo y en este extraño momento que estoy teniendo con la rica, poderosa, asombrosa y extremadamente atractiva y controladora Fabray, es genial hablar con alguien normal. Paul me abraza fuerte tomándome por sorpresa.

—Rach, hola, ¡es tan bueno verte! —dice.

—Hola, Paul. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás en casa por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Síp. Te ves bien, Rach, muy bien. —Me mira mientras me examina a la distancia de un brazo. Luego me suelta, pero mantiene un brazo posesivo sobre mi hombro. Cambio mi peso de un pie al otro, avergonzada. Es bueno ver a Paul, pero siempre ha sido confianzudo.

Cuando miro hacia Quinn Fabray, está mirándonos como un halcón, sus ojos verdes oscuros y especulativos, su boca en una dura línea. Ha cambiado del extraño y atento cliente a alguien más, alguien frío y distante.

—Paul, estoy con una cliente. Alguien que deberías conocer —digo, tratando de disuadir el antagonismo que veo en los ojos de Fabray. Arrastro a Paul para presentarlo y se miden mutuamente. La atmósfera es súbitamente ártica—. Er, Paul, esta es Quinn Fabray. Sra. Fabray, este es Paul Clayton. Su hermano es el dueño del lugar. —Y por alguna extraña razón, siento que debo explicarme un poco más.

—Conozco a Paul desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos tan seguido. Ha vuelto de Princeton donde estudia administración de empresas. —Estoy balbuceando… ¡Detente ahora!

—Sr. Clayton. —Quinn mantiene su mano extendida, su mirada ilegible.

—Sra. Fabray. —Paul devuelve el saludo—. Espera… ¿no es la Quinn Fabray? ¿De empresas Holdings Fabray?

Paul va de insípido a asombrado en menos de un nanosegundo. Fabray le ofrece una sonrisa educada que no llega a sus ojos.

—Guau… ¿hay algo que pueda ofrecerle?

—Rachel lo tiene bajo control, Sr. Clayton. Ella ha sido muy atenta. —Su expresión es impasible pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo algo completamente distinto. Es desconcertante.

—Genial —responde Paul—. Te veo luego, Rach.

—Seguro, Paul. —Lo miro desaparecer en el almacén—. ¿Algo más, Sra. Fabray?

—Sólo estas cosas. —Su tono es cortante y frío. Diablos… ¿La habré ofendido?

Tomando una profunda respiración, me giro y voy hacia la caja. ¿Cuál es su problema? Junto la soga, overoles, cinta de enmascarar y organizadores de cables en el mostrador.

—Serían cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor. —Miro a Fabray y deseo no haberlo hecho. Está mirandome de cerca, sus ojos verdes humeantes e intensos. Es inquietante—. ¿Le gustaría una bolsa? —pregunto mientras recibo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Por favor, Rachel. —Su lengua acaricia mi nombre y mi corazón una vez más está frenético. Casi no puedo respirar. De prisa, pongo sus cosas en una bolsa de plástico—. ¿Me llamarás si quieres que haga la sesión de fotos? —Es todo sobre negocios otra vez. Asiento, muda de nuevo y devuelvo su tarjeta de crédito. —Bien. Hasta mañana, quizás. —Se gira para irse, luego hace una pausa—. Oh… y Rachel, me alegra que la Srta. López no haya podido hacer la entrevista. —Sonríe, luego sale con renovado interés fuera de la tienda, colocando la bolsa plástica sobre su hombro, dejándome como una temblorosa masa de iracundas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que salió antes de volver al planeta tierra.

_De acuerdo. Me gusta_. Ahí, lo he admitido a mí misma. No puedo esconderme más de mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me he sentido así. La encuentro atractiva, muy atractiva. Pero es una causa perdida, lo sé y suspiro con un amargo resentimiento. Fue solo una coincidencia, su llegada aquí. Pero aun así, puedo admirarla desde lejos, ¿no? Ningún mal puede venir de eso. Y si encuentro un fotógrafo, puedo admirarla seriamente mañana. Muerdo mi labio en anticipación y me encuentro a mí misma entusiasmada como una colegiala. Necesito llamar a San y organizar una sesión de fotos.

* * *

><p><strong>Perrrrdonnn por tardar! Pero la mierda que se hace llamar colegio me tiene ocupada.<strong>

**Comenten que les parecio porque si no siento que a nadie le gusta la historia y no me dan ganas de subir.**


	6. Chapter 5

**NA: ¡PERDON! No tengo perdón, lose…**

**Advertencia:** G!P Quinn

* * *

><p>Santana está feliz.<p>

—Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo en Clayton? —Su curiosidad exuda a través del teléfono. Estoy en el fondo de la sala de archivo, tratando de mantener mi voz casual.

—Estaba en la zona.

—Creo que es una enorme coincidencia, Rach. ¿No crees que estaba allí para verte? —especula. Mi corazón se tambalea ante la perspectiva, pero es una alegría efímera. La aburrida y decepcionante realidad es que él estaba allí por negocios.

—Estaba visitando la división de agricultura de la WSU. Está financiando una investigación —murmuro.

—Oh, sí. Le está dando al departamento 2.5 millones de dólares.

Wow.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Rach, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre ella. Es mi trabajo saber esto.

—Bueno, Carla Bernstein, no te vuelvas loca. Entonces, ¿quieres estas fotos?

—Por supuesto que sí. La pregunta es, ¿quién va a hacerlo y dónde?

—Podríamos preguntarle a ella en dónde. Dice que se va a quedar en la zona.

—¿Puedes comunicarte con ella?

—Tengo su número de teléfono celular.

Santana jadea.

—La soltera más rica, difícil de alcanzar y enigmática en el estado de Washintong, simplemente te dio su número de teléfono celular.

—Eh... sí.

—¡Rachel! Le gustas. Sin lugar a dudas. —Su tono es enfático.

—Santana, está tratando de ser amable. —Pero a medida que digo las palabras, me doy cuenta de que no es cierto… Quinn Fabray no es amable. Educada, tal vez. Y una pequeña voz me susurra: tal vez San tiene razón. Mi cuero cabelludo se eriza ante la idea de que quizás, sólo quizás, tal vez le guste. Después de todo, dijo que se alegraba de que San no hiciera la entrevista. Me abrazo con silenciosa alegría, balanceándome de lado a lado, considerando por un breve momento con la posibilidad de que tal vez yo podría gustarle. San me trae de nuevo a la actualidad.

—No sé a quién vamos a llevar para hacer la toma. Levi, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Está en su casa en Idaho Falls por el fin de semana. Se va a molestar por perder la oportunidad de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios líderes de América.

—Hmm... ¿Qué hay de Finn?

—¡Buena idea! Pregúntale, él haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Fabray y averigua dónde nos quiere. —Santana es irritantemente arrogante respecto a Finn.

—Creo que deberías llamarla.

—¿A quién, a Finn? —se burla Santana.

—No, a Fabray.

—Rach, tú eres la que tiene la relación.

—¿Relación? —chillo, alzando mi voz unas cuantas octavas—. Apenas la conozco.

—Por lo menos la conociste —dice con amargura—. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Rachel, sólo llámala —dice y cuelga. Es tan mandona a veces. Le frunzo el ceño a mi celular y le saco la lengua. Apenas estoy dejándole un mensaje a Finn cuando Paul entra en el almacén buscando papel de lija.

—Estamos un poco ocupados allí, Rachel —dice sin acritud.

—Sí, bueno, lo siento —murmuro, volviendo a salir.

—Así que, ¿cómo es que conoces a Quinn Fabray? —La voz indiferente de Paul es poco convincentemente.

—Tuve que hacerle una entrevista para nuestro periódico estudiantil. San no estaba bien. —Me encojo de hombros, tratando de sonar casual pero no lo hago mejor que él.

—Quinn Fabray en Clayton. Imagínate —resopla Paul, asombrado. Sacude la cabeza como para despejarse—. De todos modos, ¿quieres ir por un trago o algo esta noche?

Cada vez que está en casa me invita a salir y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca he considerado una buena idea tener una cita con el hermano del jefe, además, Paul es lindo en ese estilo de Chico-Americano-hijo de vecino, pero no es un héroe literario, ni con un mínimo esfuerzo de imaginación. ¿Lo es Fabray?, me pregunta mi subconsciente, con su ceja simbólicamente levantada. Le doy una palmada para que se calle.

—¿No tienes una cena familiar o algo debido a tu hermano?

—Eso es mañana.

—Quizás en otra ocasión, Paul. Tengo que estudiar esta noche. Tengo mis exámenes finales la próxima semana.

—Rach, uno de estos días, dirás que sí —dice sonriendo, mientras escapo hacia la sala de ventas.

—Yo hago fotos de lugares Rachel, no de personas —se queja Finn.

—Finn, ¿por favor? —le ruego. Tomando mi celular, paseo por la sala de nuestro apartamento, deteniéndome frente a la ventana a mirar la pálida luz del atardecer.

—Dame ese teléfono. —Santana me quita el teléfono, sacudiendo su sedoso cabello castaño por encima del hombro—. Escucha, Finn Hudson, si quieres que nuestro periódico cubra la entrada de tu show, tomarás esta foto para nosotros mañana ¿Capiche? —Santana puede ser increíblemente difícil.

—Bien. Rachel volverá a llamar con la dirección y la hora. Nos vemos mañana. —Cierra la tapa de mi teléfono—. Arreglado. Todo lo que necesitamos hacer ahora es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámala. —Sostiene el teléfono frente a mí. Mi estómago gira—. Llama a Fabray, ¡ahora!

Le frunzo el ceño y busco en mi bolsillo su tarjeta. Tomo una respiración profunda, estabilizante y con los dedos temblorosos, marco el número. Ella responde al segundo timbre. Su tono es contenido, tranquilo y frío.

—Fabray.

—Eh... ¿Sra. Fabray? Es Rachel Berry. —No reconozco mi propia voz, estoy tan nerviosa. Hay una breve pausa. Estoy temblando.

—Señorita Berry. Qué bueno saber de usted. —Su voz ha cambiado. Se sorprende, creo y suena tan cálida... incluso seductora. Mi respiración se entrecorta y suspiro. Soy consciente de que de repente Santana López me está mirando con la boca abierta y me lanzo hacia la cocina para evitar su escrutinio no deseado.

—Eh… nos gustaría seguir adelante con la sesión de fotos para el artículo. —_Respira, Rach, respira_. Mis pulmones se arrastran en una respiración apresurada—. Mañana, si eso está bien. ¿Dónde sería conveniente para usted, señora?

Casi puedo escuchar su sonrisa de esfinge a través del teléfono.

—Me quedo en el Heathman de Portland. Digamos, ¿a las nueve y media de la mañana?

—Bueno, nos vemos allí. —Estoy toda efusiva y entrecortada… como un niño, no como una mujer adulta que puede votar y beber legalmente en el Estado de Washington.

—Estaré esperándola, señorita Berry. —Me imagino el brillo perverso en sus ojos verdes. ¿Cómo hace para que cuatro pequeñas palabras contengan tantas tentadoras promesas? Cuelgo. Santana está en la cocina y me observa con una mirada de consternación total y absoluta en su rostro.

—Rachel Barbra Berry. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te he visto o escuchado tan, tan... afectada por nadie. En realidad estás ruborizada.

—Oh, San, tú sabes que me sonrojo todo el tiempo. Es un riesgo laboral conmigo. No seas ridícula —le suelto. Parpadea, mirándome con sorpresa —muy rara vez saco mis juguetes del coche— y me arrepiento brevemente—. Sólo lo encuentro... intimidante, eso es todo.

—Heathman, figúrate —murmura Kate—. Voy a llamar al manager para negociar un espacio para la toma.

—Haré la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar. —No puedo ocultar mi irritación con ella mientras abro uno de los armarios para hacer la cena.

Estoy intranquila esa noche, dando vueltas y vueltas. Soñando con ojos verdes llenos de humo, overoles, piernas largas, dedos largos y oscuros, oscuros sitios inexplorados. Me levanto dos veces en la noche, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza. Oh, voy a lucir hermosa mañana durmiendo tan poco, me regaño. Golpeo mi almohada y trato de dormir.

* * *

><p>El Heathman está situado en el corazón del centro de Portland. Su impresionante edificio de piedra marrón se terminó justo a tiempo para la ruptura de finales de 1920. Finn, Noah y yo estamos viajando en mi escarabajo y Santana está en su CLK, ya que no caben todos en mi coche. Noah es el amigo de Finn y su ayudante, está aquí para ayudar con la iluminación. Santana ha logrado conseguir que nos permitan usar una habitación en el Heathman sin costo alguno por la mañana a cambio de un crédito en el artículo. Cuando ella explica en la recepción que estamos aquí para fotografiar a la Gerente General Quinn Fabray, instantáneamente nos suben a una suite. Una de tamaño regular, sin embargo, ya que al parecer la Sra. Fabray está ocupando la más grande del edificio.<p>

Un ejecutivo de marketing nos muestra la suite… es terriblemente joven y está muy nervioso por alguna razón. Sospecho que es la belleza de San y su forma autoritaria lo que lo desarma, porque él es como plastilina en sus manos. Las habitaciones son elegantes, discretas y decoradas con opulencia.

Son las nueve. Tenemos una media hora para arreglarlo todo. Santana está en pleno

movimiento.

—Finn, creo que vamos a hacer la toma contra la pared, ¿estás de acuerdo? —No espera por su respuesta—. Noah, limpia las sillas. Rachel, ¿podrías pedirle al ama de llaves que traiga algunos refrescadores de ambiente? Y Avísale a Fabray dónde estamos. _Sí, señora_. Ella es muy dominante. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me dice.

Media hora más tarde, Quinn Fabray entra en nuestra suite.

¡Santa Mierda! Lleva una camisa blanca, con el cuello abierto y pantalones de franela gris que cuelgan de sus caderas. Su pelo rebelde aún está húmedo por la ducha. Mi boca se seca mirándola... es tan malditamente caliente. Fabray es seguido dentro de la suite por un hombre de treinta y tantos años, con corte de militar, vestido con un traje oscuro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en un rincón. Sus ojos color avellana nos observan impasibles.

—Señorita Berry, nos encontramos de nuevo. —Fabray extiende su mano y la estrecho, parpadeando rápidamente. Oh mi... ella es en realidad, bastante... wow. Mientras sujeto su mano, percibo esa deliciosa corriente que atraviesa e ilumina mi cuerpo, me hace sonrojar y estoy segura de que mi respiración errática debe ser audible.

—Señora Fabray, le presento a Santana López —murmuro, agitando una mano hacia Santana, que se adelanta, mirándola a los ojos.

—La tenaz señorita López. ¿Cómo está? —Le da una pequeña sonrisa, luciendo genuinamente divertida—. ¿Confío en que se sienta mejor? Rachel dijo que estaba enferma la semana pasada.

—Estoy bien, gracias, Sra. Fabray. —Le da la mano con firmeza y sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Santana ha estado en las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero y ha crecido con confianza y segura de su lugar en el mundo. No asume ningún tipo de basura. Estoy asustada de ella—. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para hacer esto. —Le da una sonrisa amable y profesional.

—Es un placer —responde, volviendo su mirada hacia mí, haciéndome sonrojar otra vez. _Diablos_.

—Este es Finn Hudson, nuestro fotógrafo —le digo, sonriéndole a Finn quien me devuelve una sonrisa afectuosa. Sus ojos son fríos cuando mira a Fabray.

—Señora Fabray. —Asiente con la cabeza.

—Señor Hudson. —La expresión de Fabray cambia mucho mientras evalúa a Finn—. ¿Dónde me prefiere? —pregunta Fabray. Su tono suena vagamente amenazante. Pero Santana no está dispuesta a dejar que Finn haga un espectáculo.

—Señora Fabray, ¿podría sentarse aquí por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables de la iluminación. Y luego tomaremos también algunas de pie. —La dirige a una silla colocada contra la pared.

Noah enciende las luces, encegueciendo momentáneamente a Fabray y murmura una disculpa. A continuación, Noah y yo damos un paso atrás y vemos cómo Finn dispara su cámara. Toma varias fotografías, pidiéndole a Fabray que se mueva de esta manera, luego de esta otra, que mueva su brazo, que lo baje de nuevo. Pasando al trípode, Finn toma varias más, mientras que Fabray se sienta y posa, paciente y naturalmente, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: Puedo estar de pie y admirar a Fabray de cerca. Dos veces nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que alejarme de su mirada turbia.

—Suficientes sentado —dice Santana de nuevo—. ¿De pie, Sra. Fabray? —pregunta.

Ella se pone de pie y Noah se escabulle para quitar la silla. El disparador en la Nikon de Finn comienza a hacer clic de nuevo.

—Creo que tenemos suficientes —anuncia Finn, cinco minutos más tarde.

—Grandioso —dice San—. Gracias de nuevo, Sra. Fabray. —Le da la mano, al igual que Finn.

—Estoy ansiosa por leer el artículo, señorita López —murmura Fabray y se vuelve hacia mí, de pie junto a la puerta—. ¿Podría caminar conmigo, señorita Berry? —pregunta.

—Claro —digo, totalmente desconcertada. Miro ansiosamente a San, quien se encoge de hombros. Me doy cuenta de que Finn tiene el ceño fruncido detrás de ella.

—Buen día para todos —dice Fabray mientras abre la puerta, parándose a un lado para que yo pueda ir primero.

Infierno Santo... ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo del hotel,moviéndome nerviosamente mientras Fabray sale de la habitación, seguido por el Sr.

corte de militar en su traje impecable.

—Yo te llamo, Taylor —murmura a corte de militar. Taylor camina por el pasillo y Fabray vuelve sus ardientes ojos verdes hacia mí. Mierda… ¿hice algo malo?—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría

acompañarme a tomar café esta mañana.

Mi corazón salta de golpe hasta mi boca. ¿Una cita? Quinn Fabray me está pidiendo una cita. Pregunta si deseo tomar un café. Tal vez piensa que no te has despertado todavía, mi subconsciente gime en un modo burlón otra vez. Me aclaro la garganta tratando de controlar mis nervios.

—Debo llevar a todos a casa —murmuro en tono de disculpa, retorciendo mis manos y dedos frente a mí.

—¡Taylor! —llama, haciéndome saltar. Taylor, que se había retirado por el pasillo, se da la vuelta y se dirige de nuevo hacia nosotros—. ¿Regresan a la universidad? —pregunta Fabray, su voz suave e inquietante. Asiento con la cabeza, demasiado aturdida como para hablar—. Taylor puede llevarlos. Es mi chofer. Tenemos un amplio 4x4 aquí, así que podrá también con el equipo.

—¿Señora Fabray? —pregunta Taylor cuando llega hasta nosotros, dejando algo de distancia.

—Por favor, ¿puedes llevar al fotógrafo, su ayudante y a la señorita López de vuelta a casa?

—Por supuesto, señora —responde Taylor.

—Ahí lo tienes. Ahora, ¿puedes acompañarme a tomar un café? —Fabray sonríe como si fuera un hecho.

Frunzo el ceño ante ella.

—Um, Sra. Fabray, eh… esto realmente... mire, Taylor no tiene que llevarlos a casa. —Le doy una breve mirada a Taylor, quien se mantiene estoicamente impasible—. Puedo cambiar de vehículo con Santana, si me da un momento.

Fabray muestra una deslumbrante, descontrolada, natural y gloriosa sonrisa mostrando los dientes. Oh mi... y abre la puerta de la suite para que pueda volver a entrar. Me deslizo alrededor de él para entrar en la habitación, encontrando a Santana sumergida en una discusión con Finn.

—Rach, creo que definitivamente le gustas —dice sin preámbulos. Finn me mira con desaprobación—. Pero no confío en ella—añade. Levanto mi mano hacia arriba con la esperanza de que deje de hablar. Por algún milagro, lo hace.

—San, si tomas el Beetle, ¿puedo quedarme con tu auto?

—¿Por qué?

—Quinn Fabray me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con ella.

Su boca se abre. ¡Sane sin palabras! Saboreo el momento. Me toma por el brazo y me arrastra hacia el dormitorio fuera de la sala de estar de la suite.

—Rach, hay algo en ella. —Su tono de voz está lleno de advertencia—. Es hermosa, estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligrosa. Especialmente para alguien como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con alguien como yo? —demando ofendida.

—Alguien inocente como tú, Rach. Sabes a qué me refiero —dice un poco irritada. Me sonrojo.

—San, es sólo café. Empiezo mis exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no estaré mucho tiempo.

Frunce los labios, como si considerara mi argumento. Finalmente toma las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo y las coloca en mi mano. Le entrego las mías.

—Te veré más tarde. No te quedes mucho o voy a enviar un equipo de búsqueda y rescate.

—Gracias. —La abrazo.

Salgo de la habitación para encontrar a Quinn Fabray esperando, apoyada contra la pared, viéndose como una modelo femenina en una pose para alguna brillante revista de alta calidad.

—Está bien, vayamos por el café —murmuro, poniéndome color remolacha.

Ella sonríe.

—Después de usted, señorita Berry. —Se endereza, extendiendo su mano para que pase primero. Hago mi camino por el pasillo, con mis rodillas inestables, mi estómago lleno de mariposas y mi corazón latiendo en mi boca con un dramático ritmo desigual.

Voy a tomar un café con Quinn Fabray... y odio el café.

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo del hotel hasta los ascensores. ¿Qué debo decirle? Mi mente está paralizada repentinamente con aprensión. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué diablos tengo en común con ella? Su voz suave y cálida me saca de mi ensueño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce a Santana López?

Ah, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

—Desde nuestro primer año. Es una buena amiga.

—Hmm —responde, sin compromiso. ¿Qué está pensando?

En los ascensores, presiona el botón de llamada y suena el timbre casi de inmediato. Las puertas deslizables se abren revelando a una joven pareja en un abrazo apasionado. Sorprendidos y avergonzados, se separan de un salto, mirando con aire de culpabilidad hacia todos lados excepto a nosotros. Fabray y yo subimos al ascensor. Luchando por mantener un rostro serio, miro hacia el suelo, sintiendo mis mejillas volverse rosadas. Cuando fisgoneo a través de mis pestañas hacia Fabray, observo un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, pero es muy difícil de decir. La joven pareja no dice nada y viajamos hacia el primer piso en un silencio embarazoso. Ni siquiera tenemos un pretencioso hilo musical que nos distraiga.

Las puertas se abren y, para mi sorpresa, Fabray toma mi mano, apretándola con sus largos y fríos dedos. Siento la corriente a través de mí y el latido de mi corazón se acelera. A medida que me ayuda a salir del ascensor, escuchamos la erupción de carcajadas reprimidas de la pareja detrás de nosotros. Fabray sonríe.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen los ascensores? —murmura.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel hacia la entrada, pero Fabray evita la puerta giratoria y me pregunto si se debe a que tendría que soltar mi mano.

Afuera, es un templado domingo de mayo. El sol brilla y el tráfico es ligero. Fabray gira a la izquierda y camina hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar a que cambie la luz del semáforo para peatones. Todavía está sosteniendo mi mano. Estoy en la calle y Quinn Fabray está tomando mi mano. Nadie ha tomado mi mano. Me siento mareada y con un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo. Intento sofocar la mueca ridícula que amenaza con dividir mi rostro en dos. _Trata de ser genial, Rach,_ mi subconsciente me implora.

Entonces, el hombrecito verde se enciende y comenzamos a caminar otra vez. Caminamos cuatro cuadras antes de llegar al Café de Portland House, en donde Fabray me suelta para mantener la puerta abierta para que pueda entrar.

—¿Por qué no eliges una mesa mientras voy a buscar las bebidas? ¿Qué le gustaría? —pregunta, amable como siempre.

—Voy a tomar... um, un té English Breakfast, con la bolsa afuera.

Levanta las cejas.

—¿No café?

—No estoy interesada en el café.

Sonríe.

—Está bien, bolsa de té. ¿Azúcar?

Por un momento, estoy sorprendida, pensando que es una palabra de cariño, pero

afortunadamente, mi subconsciente se activa con los labios fruncidos. No, estúpida. ¿Tomas azúcar?

—No, gracias. —Miro hacia abajo a mis dedos cruzados.

—¿Algo para comer?

—No, gracias. —Niego con la cabeza y se dirige al mostrador.

La miro disimuladamente desde debajo de mis pestañas mientras se encuentra en la línea de espera para ser atendida. Podría mirarla todo el día... es alta, de hombros anchos, delgados y la forma en que los pantalones cuelgan de su cadera... ¡Oh Dios! Pasa una o dos veces sus dedos largos y elegantes por su cabello seco, pero todavía desordenado. Hmm... Me gustaría hacer eso. El pensamiento viene espontáneamente a mi mente y mi rostro quema. Me muerdo el labio y miro abajo hacia mis manos otra vez, sin gustarme el curso de mis pensamientos rebeldes.

—¿Un penique por tus pensamientos? —Fabray está de vuelta, sorprendiéndome.

Me pongo color carmesí. Sólo estaba pensando acerca de cómo pasaría mis dedos por tu cabello y me preguntaba si se sentiría suave al tacto. Niego con la cabeza. Está cargando una bandeja, lacual coloca en la pequeña y redonda mesa de abedul. Me da una taza y un plato, un vaso de agua pequeño y una bandeja que lleva una solitaria bolsita de té etiquetada como Twinings English Breakfast… mi favorito. Ella tiene un café que lleva una maravillosa imagen de hoja impresa en la leche. ¿Cómo lo hacen? Me pregunto sin decir nada. También se compró un muffin de arándanos.

Pone la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Se le ve tan cómoda, tan a gusto con su cuerpo, la envidio. Aquí estoy yo, toda torpe y descoordinada, apenas capaz de ir d sin caer de bruces.

—¿Tus pensamientos? —pregunta.

—Éste es mi té favorito. —Mi voz es baja, entrecortada. Simplemente no puedo creer que esté sentada frente a Quinn Fabray en una cafetería de Portland. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy ocultando algo. Hago estallar la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi de inmediato la tomo de nuevo con mi cucharilla. Mientras pongo de nuevo la bolsita de té usada en la bandeja, él ladea la cabeza, mirándome con curiosidad.

—Me gusta el té negro y poco cargado —murmuro en tono de explicación.

—Ya veo. ¿Es tu novio?

Whoa... ¿Qué?

—¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. Finn Hudson.

Me río, nerviosa pero curiosa. ¿Qué le daría esa impresión?

—No. Finn es un buen amigo mío, eso es todo. ¿Por qué pensaste que era mi novio?

—La forma en que le sonreíste y él a ti. —Sus ojos verdes sostienen mi mirada. Es tan desconcertante. Quiero mirar hacia otro lado, pero estoy atrapada… hechizada.

—Es más como familia —susurro.

Fabray asiente con la cabeza ligeramente, al parecer satisfecha con mi respuesta y mira hacia su muffin de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran con habilidad el papel mientras la miro fascinada.

—¿Quieres un poco? —me pregunta y esa sonrisa secreta y divertida está de regreso.

—No, gracias. —Frunzo el ceño y miro hacia mis manos de nuevo.

—Y el chico que conocí ayer en la tienda. ¿Es tu novio?

—No. Pablo es sólo un amigo. Te lo dije ayer. —Oh, esto se está poniendo tonto—. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Pareces nerviosa alrededor de los hombres.

Mierda, eso es personal. _Sólo estoy nerviosa a tu alrededor, Fabray._

—Te encuentro intimidante. —Me sonrojo hasta llegar a escarlata, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi franqueza y vuelvo la mirada a mis manos otra vez. Puedo escucharla inhalar fuertemente.

—Deberías encontrarme intimidante. —Asiente con la cabeza—. Eres muy honesta.

Por favor, no bajes la mirada. Me gusta ver tu rostro. —Oh. Pongo la mirada en ella y me da una sonrisa alentadora, pero irónica—. Me da una especie de idea de lo que

podrías estar pensando. —Respira—. Eres un misterio, señorita Berry. ¿Misteriosa? ¿Yo?

—No hay nada misterioso en mí.

—Creo que eres muy reservada —murmura.

_¿Lo soy? Wow... ¿Cómo voy a manejar eso?_ Esto es desconcertante. _¿Yo, reservada? De ninguna manera. _

—Excepto cuando te ruborizas, por supuesto, lo que sucede a menudo. Sólo desearía saber el porqué de tu rubor. —Lanza un pequeño trozo de muffin a su boca y comienza a masticarlo lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos de mí. Y por supuesto, como si fuera el momento justo, me ruborizo. _¡Mierda!_

—¿Siempre haces ese tipo de observaciones personales?

—No me había dado cuenta que lo hacía. ¿Te he ofendido? —Sonaba sorprendida.

—No —contesto sinceramente.

—Bueno.

—Pero eres muy prepotente —contraataco tranquilamente. Levanta sus cejas y, si no me equivoco, su cara se enrojece ligeramente también.

—Estoy acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a mi manera, Rachel —murmura—. En todas las cosas.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me pediste que te llamara por tu nombre? —Estoy sorprendida por mi atrevimiento. ¿Por qué esta conversación se ha puesto tan seria? No va de la manera que en que pensé que iba a ir. No puedo creer que esté sintiendo tanta antipatía hacia ella. Es como si estuviera intentando ahuyentarla.

—Las únicas personas que usan mi nombre son mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Es así como quiero que sea.

Oh. Ella todavía no me ha dicho, _llámame Quinn_. Es una fanática del control, no hay ninguna otra explicación y una parte de mí está pensando que quizás habría sido mejor que Santana la hubiera entrevistado. Dos fanáticas del control juntas. No me gusta la idea de Quinn y Santana juntas. Tomo un sorbo de mi té y Fabray come otro pequeño trozo de su muffin.

—¿Eres hija única? —pregunta.

_Oh… cambio de tema. _

—Sí.

—Háblame sobre tus padres.

¿Por qué quiere saber esto? Esto es tan _aburrido_.

—Mi madre vive en Georgia con su nuevo marido, Bob. Mi padrastro vive en Montesano.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era un bebé.

—Lo siento —murmura y una fugaz mirada triste cruza su rostro.

—No lo recuerdo.

—¿Y tu madre volvió a casarse?

Resoplo.

—Se podría decir eso.

Frunce el entrecejo.

—No me das mucha información, ¿verdad? —dice secamente, frotando su barbilla como si pensara profundamente.

—Tú tampoco.

—Tú me has interrogado ya una vez y yo trato de hacer algunas preguntas. —Me sonríe.

_¡Mierda!_ Empiezo a balbucear sobre mi madre… cualquier cosa.

—Mi madre es maravillosa. Es una romántica incurable. Actualmente va por su cuarto marido.

Levanta sus cejas sorprendida.

—La echo de menos —continúo—. Ella tiene ahora a Bob. Y sólo espero que él pueda estar pendiente de ella y recoger sus pedacitos cuando sus planes no vayan como estaba previsto. —Sonrío con cariño. No he visto a mi madre desde hace mucho tiempo.

Quinn está mirándome fijamente, tomando sorbos de su café de vez en cuando. Realmente no debería mirar su boca. Esos labios… son inquietantes.

—¿Te llevas bien con tu padrastro?

—Por supuesto. Crecí con él. Es el único padre que conozco.

—¿Y cómo es él?

—¿Hiram? Es… reservado.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunta Fabray, sorprendida.

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera este hombre? ¿La historia de mi vida?

—Reservado como su hijastra —sugiere Fabray.

Me abstengo de poner mis ojos en blanco hacia ella.

—Le gusta el fútbol, el fútbol europeo sobre todo, los bolos, pescar y hacer muebles. Es carpintero. Ex carpintero —suspiro.

—¿Viviste con él?

—Sí. Mi madre encontró a su tercer marido cuando yo tenía quince años. Y me quedé con Hiram.

Frunce el entrecejo como si no entendiera.

—¿No quisiste ir a vivir con tu madre? —pregunta.

Me ruborizo. _Esto realmente no es de su incumbencia_.

—Su tercer marido vivía en Texas. Mi casa estaba en Montesano. Y… ya sabes, mi mamá estaba recién casada. —Me detengo.

Mamá nunca habla sobre su tercer marido. ¿Hacia dónde quiere ir Fabray con esto? Esto no es de su incumbencia. _Los dos podemos jugar a este juego_.

—Háblame sobre tus padres —pregunto.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, mi madre es pediatra. Ellos viven en Seattle. ¡Ah…! Ella pertenece a una familia acomodada. Y me pregunto por la próspera pareja que adopta a tres niños, una de ellos se convierte en una atractiva mujer que asume el control empresarial y lo conquista sin la ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué la llevó a ser así? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

—¿Qué hacen tus hermanos?

—Brittany trabaja en construcción y mi hermana pequeña está en París, estudiando cocina bajo la supervisión de algún famoso chef francés.

Sus ojos se nublan con irritación. No quiere hablar de su familia o de sí misma.

—He oído que París es encantador —murmuro. ¿Por qué no quiere hablar sobre su familia? ¿Porque es adoptada?

—Es bonito. ¿Has estado ahí? —pregunta, su irritación desaparece.

—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos. —Así que ahora regresamos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué está escondiendo?

—¿Te gustaría ir?

—¿A París? —rechino. Esto me desconcierta, ¿quién no querría ir a París?—. Claro —admito—. Pero es Inglaterra lo que realmente me gustaría visitar.

Inclina su cabeza a un lado, recorriendo con su dedo índice su labio inferior… _¡Oh, Dios!_

—¿Por qué? –Parpadeo rápidamente. _Concéntrate, Berry_.

—Está la casa de Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy. Me gustaría ver los lugares que inspiraron a esas personas para escribir eso maravillosos libros.

Toda esta charla sobre los clásicos literarios me recuerda que debería estar estudiando. Echo una ojeada a mi reloj.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que estudiar.

—¿Para tus exámenes?

—Sí. Comienzan el martes.

—¿Dónde está el automóvil de la señorita López?

—En el estacionamiento del hotel.

—Te acompaño.

—Gracias por el té, señora Fabray. –Sonríe divertida y percibo una enorme sonrisa secreta.

—Eres bienvenida, Rachel. Es un placer. Ven —ordena y me tiende su mano. La tomo, aturdida y la sigo fuera de la cafetería.

Paseamos de vuelta al hotel y me gustaría decir que el silencio es afable. Ella parece tranquila al menos, seguro de sí misma. En cuanto a mí, estoy intentando evaluar desesperadamente cómo ha ido nuestro café de la mañana. Me siento como si me hubiera entrevistado para un empleo, pero no estoy segura de que sea eso.

—¿Siempre llevas pantalón? —pregunta inesperadamente.

—Normalmente.

Asiente con la cabeza. Estamos de regreso en la intersección, frente al hotel. Mi mente está dando vueltas. Qué pregunta tan extraña… Y soy consciente de que nuestro tiempo juntas es limitado. Eso es todo. Es así y lo he echado a perder por completo, lo sé. Quizás ella tiene a alguien.

—¿Tienes novia? —digo bruscamente. ¡Santo cielo! _¿Acabo de decir eso en voz alta?_ Sus labios se curvan en una peculiar medio sonrisa y mira hacia abajo, hacia mí.

—No, Rachel. No tengo novia —dice suavemente.

Tengo que irme. Tengo que intentar reordenar mis pensamientos. Tengo que alejarme de ella. Camino hacia adelante y tropiezo, saliendo precipitadamente hacia el camino.

—¡Mierda, Rachel! —grita Fabray. Me toma de la mano y lo hace con tanta fuerza que caigo contra ella, justo cuando un ciclista pasa a toda velocidad yendo en la dirección incorrecta por la calle de sentido único y casi me atropella.

Todo pasa tan rápido, en un minuto estoy cayendo, al próximo estoy en sus brazos y ella me está sosteniendo fuertemente contra su pecho. Inhalo su aroma limpio y vital. Ella huele a ropa de lino recién lavada y a algún caro gel de baño. ¡Oh Dios, es embriagador! Inhalo profundamente.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra. Tiene un brazo a mí alrededor, estrechándome contra ella, mientras los dedos de su otra mano trazan suavemente mi rostro, sondeando suavemente, examinándome. Su pulgar roza mi labio inferior y escucho cómo contiene la respiración. Está mirándome fijamente a los ojos y sostengo su mirada ansiosa, ardiente durante un momento o quizás sea por siempre… pero finalmente, su hermosa boca atrae mi atención. ¡Oh Dios! Y por primera vez en veintiún años, quiero ser besada. Quiero sentir su boca contra la mía.

* * *

><p><strong>O_O ¡oh dios!<strong>


End file.
